Titless Yaoi Fic
by TakingMeUnder
Summary: This is the repost of titless yaoi fic by KaisGurl4eva. I just got new email addy so I had to change it. The fic is RyouBakura. Enjoy until I feel like writing a proper summary.
1. Ryou

Hey, this is Kai'sGurl4eve with a new email addy so I moved Titless Yaoi Fic to this Name-thing-whatever. Anyway, Just enjoy it. Chapter 2 is on the way!  
  
Hello pplz!! This is my first yaoi fic!! If you have read some of my previous writings, you should know that I cannot live without squeezing some humor into any story! So without further ado, here's the fic!!!!!! (-- ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! And if I did I would be considered the luckiest person alive!  
  
Ryou stood at the kitchen counter preparing the breakfast for himself, Malik, Marik, and Bakura. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt several pairs of eyes watching his every move. Ryou sighed and opened a telepathic link with Bakura and said  
  
/Bakura, would you PLEASE stop staring at me? Pretty please? Why should I? Because I might just accidentally burn your s'mores pop tartsWHY do you always win? Bakura ceased staring and looked at the table as if it was mildly interesting. Malik and Marik assumed that Ryou had threatened to burn the glorious food, so they too, looked at the table. Ryou smiled and finished preparing breakfast. Ryou set down Pop tarts in front of Bakura, Jellybeans and olives on toast for Marik, Malik was actually sane and had a BAGEL lightly buttered, and Ryou finally sat down with some Cornflakes.  
  
Halfway through his Cornflakes, Ryou glanced at the clock, his Jaw dropping slightly. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late for school! I've gotta go!" Ryou yelled grabbing his bag and hurrying out the door.  
  
Bakura growled as his head made contact with the table. "ARGH! I BLEW IT AGAIN!" He yelled voice slightly muffles due to the fact that he had not removed his head from the table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malik asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmph. None of your business." Bakura growled.  
  
"Well! If that's how you're going to talk about it FINE!" Malik half- yelled.  
  
Marik sighed.  
  
Hikari,   
  
/Ya? /  
  
well, you know that Bakura likes Ryou right?   
  
/Ya. So? /  
  
Well, every time he tries to tell Ryou, he either mumbles like a baby or just doesn't say anything and by the end of the day, he normally has a HUGE bruise on his forehead because he again, screwed up. Get it?   
  
/I guess so. /  
  
Breaking the telepathic link, Malik took his turn to glance at the clock. " HOLY FUCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE! SEE YA! BYE!" Malik yelled in one breath and running out the door. Both Marik and Bakura sweatdropped and sat down on the couch to avoid falling face-first on the linoleum floor.  
  
Many hours later..  
  
"What the hell do they need school for anyway? It is mindless nonsense!" Marik yelled.  
  
"I know what you mean! Like, what the hell would you use polygons for in real life?"  
  
"What's a polygon?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Meanwhile at Domino high.  
  
Ryou sat in his History class, amusing himself by crossing his eyes and rolling them into the back of his head.  
  
"RYOU!" The teacher Mrs. Ditamasso yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou turned his gaze to the teacher slightly dazed.  
  
"I'll repeat the question! Who defeated the Saxons?" she said slightly irritated.  
  
"Uh.Elvis?" Ryou responded slightly confused. The whole class burst into laughter and Jônouchi fell off his chair. This caused the class to laugh even harder.  
  
Lunch hour arrived all too slowly for Ryou. Sitting down with Yugi, Hirato, Seto, Jônouchi, Anzu, Otogi and Shizuka And pulling his lunch towards him and eating quietly.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong? You're being awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" Jônouchi asked seated on Seto's lap (A/N: Jô and Seto are a couple in this fic).  
  
Ryou smiled and said. "Oh no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jônouchi nodded disbelivingly And continued to eat his lunch.  
  
"Uh.Ryou? Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Yugi asked  
  
"Sure" he said getting up to follow Yugi.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot of the others, Yugi turned to Ryou and said, "You like your Yami don't you?" Yugi said accusingly.  
  
"Wh..What? But.how did you know?" Ryou said utterly shocked.  
  
Yugi smirked. "I was the same way when I had untold feelings for my Yami." Ryou looked at his feet to hide his blush. Yugi chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. I'll help you tell him if you want."  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Ryou said smiling  
  
School and finally ended and Ryou headed home wondering if he should keep his mouth closed or tell Bakura. He knew extremely well that Bakura liked him.but how would he react if Ryou made the first move? Ryou finally gave up and pulled on his headphones and pulled out the first CD he could reach which happened to be Clay Aiken-Measure of a man, (A/N: I looooooove clay!!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!! ) put in the CD player and put it in the player and listened as it began to play.  
  
Invisible What are you doing tonight I wish I could be a fly on your wall Are you really alone Still in your dreams Why can't I bring you into my life What would it take to see that I'm alive  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait.I already am)  
  
I saw your face in the crowd I called out your name You don't hear a sound I keep tracing your steps Each move that you make Wish I could be what goes through your mind Wish you could touch me with the colours of your life  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait.I already am)  
  
I reach out But you don't even see me Even when I'm screaming Baby, you don't hear me I am nothing without you Just a shadow passing through.  
  
If I was invisible Then I could just watch you in your room If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible (Wait.I already am)  
  
When the song ended, Ryou pulled down the headphones so they hung around his neck and took the last few steps toward his home, which turned into a run when he heard a ginormus crash from inside his home.  
  
Bursting in the front door, the first thing he saw was Bakura and Marik holding a dagger to eachother's throat and growling. "What on earth is going on?"  
  
Bakura growled and answered "we were playing mouse trap and HE cheated!"  
  
"I did not! YOU were the one who cheated!" Marik retorted. Ryou sighed and gave up, walking away from the two Yami's.  
  
About an hour later Bakura and Marik were still bickering and Ryou couldn't take it anymore. So, he picked up the phone and called Malik.  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
"Moshi?"  
  
"Malik! I can't take it anymore!" Ryou yelled into the phone  
  
"Take what?"  
  
"Marik and Bakura have been bickering non-stop for an hour! Please! Make it stop!" Malik laughed and said,  
  
"I'll be over in a minute"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Moments later, Malik came to the 'rescue' and dragged an agitated Marik home. Now Ryou and Bakura were left alone it took a moment for both of them to realize this but when they did, neither of them dared to speak. Ryou swallowed heavily and said "So.uh.what did you do today?"  
  
Bakura growled and glared at Ryou. "Hmph. None of your business." And he stormed upstairs.  
  
"Boy, he's in a cheerful mood. Oh well." Ryou sighed and flicked on the computer. After it loaded up, Ryou signed into MSN Messenger. He glanced at his Friends list, seeing that 'Gay and loving it' was online (Yugi). But before he was able to click it a little window popped up that said: Gay and loving it says: Hey Ryou. Any luck with Bakura yet? Ryou responded with: No, not yet. Yugi then put up a little Devil face and said: maybe you could.  
  
Oooooo.what could Yugi be planning? Well, I guess you'll have to wait to find out!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
P.S. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WRC: Why is this supposed to be entertaining? They're gay dammit! TMU: Cuz it's Cuuuuuute!! () WRC: I Give up.. TMU: huggles WRC: Review MY GF's Story or I shall inflict a world of pain on you!  
  
R E V I E W ! 


	2. Alone

Titleless Yaoi fic Chapter two  
  
--------- Previously on Titleless Yaoi Fic---------  
  
Ryou signed into MSN Messenger. He glanced at his Friends list, seeing that 'Gay and loving it' was online (Yugi). But before he was able to click it a little window popped up that said: Gay and loving it says: Hey Ryou. Any luck with Bakura yet? Ryou responded with: No, not yet. Yugi then put up a little Devil face and said: maybe you could.... -------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Gay and loving it says: Maybe you could feel Bakura up!  
  
Ryou's eyes bulged out of his head and he screeched "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE THINKING?! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!!" "Can't do what?" came a voice from behind Ryou. Ryou froze at the sound of the voice. He sat there, listening to the sound of the person behind him walking closer and closer to Ryou. The person was now right behind Ryou. He bent over and read Ryou's conversation with Yugi, his face now revealed to him as being Bakura. He smirked and turned to face Ryou. "I think it's a very good idea"  
  
"Y-you do?" Ryou asked timidly. Bakura smiled and nodded, moving closer to Ryou. Ryou stepped back, scared of what his Yami might do. Bakura smirked and grabbed Ryou's shoulders, making sure he won't try to escape. Ryou whimpered, looking at Bakura fearfully. Bakura then did something Ryou did not expect. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura kissed him. He pulled away from Ryou, a look of nervousness on his face. Ryou opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again. Bakura lowered his head and moved away. It was unnerving for Ryou to see Bakura look so helpless.  
  
"Bakura...I..." Ryou couldn't find the right words, but Bakura looked at him and said, "no...don't bother. I understand..." he laughed, a soft, pitiful laugh "It's not like it's a new thing...rejection..." Bakura then turned and walked out the front door, never looking back.  
  
Ryou ran to the door, watching him go with tears in his eyes. He then whispered "Bakura...I love you too..." Ryou then ran to his room before he collapsed right at the front door.  
  
Ryou did not go to school for nearly a week. He was not answering his phone calls and he wasn't answering the door either. All his friends were really worried. But they could not contact Ryou at all. Jonouchi suggested breaking the windows and climbing in to see if he is dead, but Yugi reminded him that Ryou would kill him.  
  
It was Friday. The day was dreary; it was raining heavily and within the midst of this storm a shadow appeared, walking towards the school, his eyes red around the edges from lack of sleep. The young boy clad in his school uniform stepped into the school. Upon his entrance, he was attacked by about five or six students crying out: "Ryou! You're back!" and such things like this. Ryou simply smiled weakly and nodded, refusing to answer any questions at all.  
  
The Day went by quickly, and Ryou was soon returning home. As he arrived at his front door, he noticed that he had mail today. A letter in a yellow, parchment envelope. Ryou picked it up and opened it quickly, reading its contents. It Read:  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
This is Bakura writing to tell you That I am going back to Egypt. I cannot Take it anymore. You refusing my love, My life going down the drain, all of it. So, I'm going back to where I'll be Accepted for who I am. I will miss you, But this is for the better.  
  
Bakura  
  
Ryou was in complete shock. He did not know how to respond. He was feeling so many emotions at that moment. Pain, shock, anger, and most of all: Heartbreak. Ryou could not take it. He fell to his knees, not caring if anyone saw him, and cried.  
  
By pure chance, Yugi had been walking by and he saw Ryou, bawling on his front steps. He ran to his friend, kneeling beside him "Ryou! What...?" but he could not finish as Ryou held up the note.  
  
Yugi gasped, not sure what to say after he read it, looking to the tear- stained face of one of his best friends "Ryou...we have to find him...we have to..." Yugi said,  
  
But Ryou simply shook his head "It's too late...Yugi...I don't know what I'll do. I...I love Bakura Yugi...I love him. The only reason he left is because he thinks that we don't share the same feelings..."  
  
Roughly 5 seconds after these words passed Ryou's lips, Yami materialized alongside Yugi, looking down at Ryou with a sympathetic look. "Ryou, You know the Tomb Robber and I are not on the best of terms...but seeing a close friend of my Hikari (A/N: Translation: Light) in such pain...well, I will do what I can to find him." And with that, Yami vanishes, like he was never even there. Ryou then looked to Yugi, giving him a questioning look. Yugi simply shrugged and the two went inside to talk, more so of what will happen if Yami cannot convince Bakura to return to Ryou.  
  
Meanwhile, at the docks on the other side of town is Bakura, awaiting to board the skip that will take him to Egypt, to home. He felt great pain, not wishing to leave Ryou, the only person in the world who actually cared for him, but he could not live knowing Ryou did not love him in return.  
  
It was then when the Pharaoh appeared at his side, saying simply "You are making a mistake tomb robber."  
  
"Go away Pharaoh." Bakura said simply.  
  
"He really does love you." Yami said persistently.  
  
Bakura then turned, looking at Yami "Wh...what?" His eyes were wide. Yami simply nodded, while Bakura stood there in pure and complete shock.  
  
"He...he..." Bakura groans and falls to his knees, grasping his head in his hands "Gods! I'm so stupid!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the ground."  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head "Tomb Robber...you just took Ryou's actions in the wrong direction...just go back and apologize..." But Bakura shook his head  
  
"No...I'm leaving...I need to think..." he said, and without another word, he stood up, grabbed his crimson bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder and stepping onto the boat. Within moments of him stepping upon it, it was pushed off, heading towards Bakura's Homeland...Egypt.  
  
Well, that's chapter two. Please review!!!! 


End file.
